Ain't That Cute?
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: A long songfic to Aaron Carter's song, Ain't that cute, hence the title. This is the longest story I have yet, a whole 9 pages! please don't flame me! Oh also, contains *SPOILERS*! Read the author's note at the bottom, and tell me if I should do more keny


Ain't that Cute?  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
  
A twelve year-old boy walked around his apartment, his big blue eyes full of wonder and his shiny purple hair blowing softly from the air rushing in from the open window. He closed his eyes and smiled, then opened them again and looked at his mother, sitting on the couch and sniffling at the soap opera on the television screen.  
The slightly overweight woman patted her eyes dry and looked at her son. "Yes, Ken? What is it?"  
The young boy smiled happily. "Is it alright if I go take Miyako-chan to the park?"  
His mother smiled at him. "Aren't you too young for a girlfriend, Ken dear?"  
Ken blushed at this comment. "Mother, I have girls yelling at me to take their virginity, I think I can handle a picnic with a friend."  
Ken's mother's eyes went wide as her hand clasped over her mouth. "Oh dear!"  
Ken chuckled and stuck his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans and smiled at his mother. "I'm only joking. I'll try to be back before dinner," he said as he turned to leave the apartment.  
My mama told me I'm too young to love,  
  
  
But I know what I know and I can't get enough.   
I'm thinkin 'bout you and me holding hands,  
Pushing you on a swing, we can do anything,  
  
  
Ken arrived at the Inoue apartment after a bus ride that took a little over half an hour. After he rang the doorbell, a girl with dark brown hair and spectacles answered and beamed at the sight of him.  
"Wow! It's Ken Ichijouji! The famous boy genius! At my apartment!" The teenager continued to fuss while Ken stood in the doorway, slightly embarrassed when a familiar voice stopped the wailing.   
"What?! Who is it? Is it Ken?" The voice called through the apartment. The girl in the doorway giggled and ran off into the apartment.   
"Miyako! You won't guess who's at the door! It's Ken Ichijouji! I think he's going to ask me out!"  
The voice belonging to Miyako laughed. "That's not possible! You're sixteen! He's my age!"  
Ken blushed at the sound of her voice and looked through the entrance to the apartment and admired the furnishing.  
"So what?!" the older girl complained. "That doesn't mean anything to someone as famous as him!"  
A giggle was heard and filled Ken's ears. "You're kidding me. Anyway, he's taking me out today anyway. We're having a picnic in Odaiba Park."  
Silence came from the older teen as footsteps filled the apartment and approached Ken. Soon enough, there was a pretty young girl with long mauve hair and large glasses, carrying a picnic basket. Ken's face broke into a happy smile, showing off his perfectly straight and white teeth.  
"Lovely as always, Miyako-chan." He said as if it were nothing.  
The young lady before him blushed brightly and smiled blissfully. "Th-thanks... Ken-san." She said in a daze. "Y-you look... great. As always of course! There isn't a moment when you aren't great looking! I mean... oh..."  
Ken chuckled and stepped aside for Miyako to pass him. "Ladies first." He said politely, holding out his arm and bowing deeply. She giggled and walked past him, standing next to him. He stood up straight and held out his hand, smiling back at her. She blushed deeper and took his hand carefully. Ken knew that he would do anything to make this young woman happy, he figured being polite was the way to go.  
  
  
Cause when I think of you,  
All I know is that,  
There's nothin I won't do,  
To be with you.  
  
  
The two walked silently out of the apartment building hand in hand, each one nervous and blushing softly. After walking for about ten minutes, Ken cleared his throat and looked at the young woman beside him nervously, thinking of a topic to converse.  
"Err... so what did you do with Poromon?" He said timidly.   
Miyako smiled at him. "Slumber party with Koushiro and Tentomon. I wanted to prepare our lunch without him eating it while I was asleep."  
Ken blushed softly. "You made it last night?"  
"Of course! I wanted to spend all morning making sure I looked good enough to spend the afternoon with the famous boy genius, Ken Ichijouji"  
Ken looked at her intently, noticing a bit of silver lipstick covered in shiny gloss on her lips. He smiled once more at her as they approached the park, scanning the area for a nice place to set up their picnic. He spotted an area under a shady sakura tree where there weren't any little kids playing that could disturb them. The duo advanced to the spot and set out a comfortable tablecloth that had been old and unused for many years, thanks to Mrs. Inoue.   
While they ate, Ken stole many glances at Yolei and brushed her hand purposely while reaching for different items, each one of these making her face burn bright. The dark amethyst -haired genius got tired of waiting and took her hand and held it between both of his, staring past her large glasses and into her amber colored eyes. She gasped and looked back at him, utterly embarrassed. Nearby, the two pre-teens could hear adults laughing and talking, and commenting at them.  
  
  
Ain't that cute?   
Holding hands in the park,  
Ain't that cute?  
Can't stay late after dark,  
Ain't that cute?   
Was it love from the start?  
Ain't that cute?  
I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
  
Ken and Miyako stared into one another's eyes for a little more than ten minutes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her soft cheek, then sitting back in his place, smiling at her. Miyako's eyes went wide as her hand lifted and rested on the spot where Ken's lips had touched. She then adjusted her glasses and smiled at him, appeased for the moment. Ken flashed a beautiful smile back at her and turned his attention back to his lunch, often complimenting on the quality of the food.  
Miyako had taken a bite from her sandwich and looked at him. "So, what's Tamachi like? Your school, I mean."  
Ken took a sip from his soda and glanced back at her. "It's very strict on the dress code, to have the jacket zipped up and leave the collar unclipped is disrespectful, though it's usually alright to leave the jacket unzipped, just as long as you have the white shirt underneath it. Some of the teachers are okay, but they post the results of all the tests downstairs after one is taken."  
Miyako smiled with new interest, suddenly seeing herself in a gray Tamachi uniform, with her choice of a long sleeved jacket, the cute pleated skirt falling off her waist, the adorable knee socks and comfortable slippers that they wore indoors.   
Ken saw her smile. "Don't you have uniforms at Odaiba Elementary?"  
Miyako closed her eyes and shook her head. "Iie, the dress is casual, very comfortable. I guess that parts of Tokyo that are only forty-five minutes apart are very different, ne?"  
Ken nodded his head of shiny deep violet hair and took another sip of soda. "Hai." He looked at the can in his hand in marvel. "It's been a while since I had a good carbonated soda. Feels refreshing."  
Miyako giggled softly and drank from her own soda can. "Hai. I'm glad you like this brand, I was worried you wouldn't."  
Ken shook his head and smiled. "Don't be silly."  
  
That afternoon stuck in Ken's head until late into the night. He stood on his balcony and looked at the few stars he could see hanging over the brightly lit Tokyo, Japan. He thought about his parents, the adults in the park, other student's parents as they came to pick up their children. They were all so happy; they each held one another's hand and kissed when certain things were said. How come he never saw people his age acting that way?  
  
  
I often wonder the meaning of love.  
Is it something meant for just grown-ups?  
  
  
Ken closed his eyes and remembered the one person he looked up to when he was little. His oniisan, Osamu, always told him to do what he thought was right, to stick to his dreams like a migrating bird. Never changing course or taking a break, just to keep on flying.   
His mind drifted back to Miyako, her delicate smile that filled him with courage and hope. He couldn't believe that at one point in time he had tried to kill her several times, and at the same time, commit genocide. He reached up and touched his cheek, the same one she had struck after the creation of Black Wargreymon. He had been foolish and full of doubt because Iori would not accept him as part of the Digisenshi. Miyako arrived and told him to come with her and help fight the new enemy. He declined, but with a swift movement of her open palm, she brought him back to his senses and they went to save the others.  
'It was her... it was all her. She's the reason I found out about Black Wargreymon. Because of her, I was able to help fight. If I hadn't found out about Black Wargreymon, then I wouldn't have known about the Holy Stones. If I hadn't known about the Holy Stones, I wouldn't have known about Quinglongmon...' He looked to the sky and smiled. 'It was because of pure love...my pure love for her... My love for her? Could this be? K-koishiteru...? But how? Why?'  
  
  
Nick always told me just to follow my dreams,   
But with love on my mind,  
It is so hard to see.  
And still I think of you,   
All I know is that there's nothin'  
I won't do,  
To be with you.  
  
  
He walked back inside with this new revelation in mind and climbed his ladder and slid under his soft bed sheets, arousing his friend, minomon. The small Digimon opened his small brown eyes and looked at his partner.   
"What are you doing out of bed this late, Ken-san?" he said, moving his jagged beak back and forth.  
The tired genius looked to his friend. "No need for you to worry, minomon. Just sorting out my feelings." He set his head on his soft pillow and closed his blue-violet eyes. I wonder what Miya-chan is doing right now.  
In another part of the large city of Tokyo, Miyako lay on her bed, staring out her window. "Who would have thought we were enemies once?" She sighed softly and looked to her own Digimon who moaned and looked to her.   
"Miyako-chan..." the puff ball said. "Some people fall asleep at midnight."  
Miyako giggled and rolled on her side to look at Poromon. "Sorry buddy. I just started thinking about this afternoon and..." she sighed and looked back out her window.  
"Well all I remember about this afternoon was listening to Koushiro and Tentomon talk about their internet connection."  
"Gomen-nasai, Poromon. I really wanted to be alone with Ken-kun this afternoon. And my mom doesn't like cleaning up after you when you lose feathers."  
Poromon shifted in his basket. "What is it with you and Ken-san?"  
She looked to him again. "I love him. I have ever since I first saw him on television. And even more when I saw him at the soccer game. And still when I found out he was the Digimon Kaizer. I was completely heartbroken when I found out we had to destroy his base."  
Poromon rolled his large blue eyes. "And that's why you rushed in to destroy it like a madwoman."  
"You don't know the whole story behind it. I wanted to prove myself to him, maybe to impress him. And if we went into his base, there was a chance that we would split up and I would find him and get to be alone with him." She looked down to her sheets. "I guess that didn't work out too well, did it?"  
"But Miyako-chan!" Poromon called. "You were alone with him today, didn't you tell him how you feel?"  
"No, I didn't. But..." she stared at her ceiling now, remembering his eyes, and touching her cheek as if feeling his lips all over again. "Those eyes... so beautiful... they looked like they've seen a lot. I don't doubt that, but... his lips... they were so soft. He's probably laid them on dozens of girls, but he's so shy, and... oh, I don't know anymore."  
"Then tell him, if it makes you feel better. Maybe he loves you back!"  
"I suppose, but what if he doesn't? Then I'll look like a complete tonma!" She sighed and rested her head on her pillow, dropping into sleep.  
  
  
Ain't that cute?   
Holding hands in the park,  
Ain't that cute?  
Can't stay late after dark,  
Ain't that cute?   
Was it love from the start?  
Ain't that cute?  
I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
  
Either one of the violet haired pre-teens had the other in their dreams that night, each one dreaming the same thing about the other. They had another lovely picnic in the park, but this time, completely alone. Their hands were on each other's as they stared into each other's eyes with sakura petals falling all around them.   
Miyako was the first to speak. "Oh, Ken. I love you so much that my heart hurts when I haven't seen you for a while."  
"And I for you, my darling." Ken's voice replied, practically oozing with passion. "I only want for you to be happy and to never fret. I'll be right here with you until the day I die."  
Miyako blushed brightly but smiled peacefully. "I love you, Ken-kun."  
Ken returned the smile with his perfect white-toothed one. "I love you too, Miya-chan. you're all I live for."  
The two of them closed their eyes and leaned close To one another for a deep passionate kiss, which was horribly ruined by an alarm clock.  
  
Miyako wandered the rest of the day as if zombified by some powerful force. She completely shut out the voices of her friends, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori until they asked what was wrong with her. She gave them a reassuring smile and said that nothing was the matter, and kept tucked away in her mind that she wanted to spend all her time with Ken-kun. Her Ken-kun. No one else could have him, just her, and him, for all time. She would show him that she was true to him and didn't care what he or anyone else thought about her love for him, just as long as she could love him.  
  
  
My heart is true,  
If I'm wrong, then tell me girl what I should do  
Or would you even care?  
If I told you,  
Love could be so simple between me and you,  
  
  
Miyako was decided. She would tell him that weekend. She was very nervous and excited at the same time. There was a possibility that he could love her as much as she loved him, if that was possible. She would fulfill her dream that she had that night and sit under a beautiful sakura tree with Ken. There, she would pour her heart out to him, no matter how much it hurt her inside.   
That evening, after she got inside her family's apartment, she waited for her sister to get off the phone, and took it in her room to stare at for a while and ponder what she would say. Once she came up with an idea, she turned on the white cordless telephone and dialed in the phone number which she forced herself to memorize the first day she received it.  
A ring was heard which made her heart soar. Then silence, another ring, silence, half a ring and a click.   
A familiar voice answered to phone. "Moshi-moshi, Ichijouji no Jukyo." He said while several fast clicks were heard in the background.  
She blushed at the sound of Ken's voice and clutched the phone tighter. "M-Moshi-Moshi, Ken-kun!" She said.   
The clicking stopped with a brief silence. "Miyako-chan?" he said  
She nodded feverously. "Hai. I wanted to ask you a question. If that's okay with you, of course!"  
A soft chuckle was heard from Ken's side of the phone. "Go right ahead, Miyako-chan. You know I'll listen."  
She blushed brighter at this, for she wanted to tell him everything right then and there. How much she had loved him and admired him as a celebrity, as the Kaizer, as a depressed soul, as an ally, as the Digisenshi of Kindness, as a jogress partner with Daisuke, a keeper of a dark seed, and everything in between and beyond.  
"W-well, Ken-kun." She started. "I wanted to ask you to another picnic this Sunday, if you're not busy or don't have any major important homework or anything like that. If you don't want to you know I understand! I mean, why would you want to waste two weekends in a row with a four-eyed geek like-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Miyako-chan!" He interrupted. "I'd be happy to have another day in the park with you, we don't need to have a picnic though. Talking will be just fine, if that's alright with you."  
She nodded once more. "Of course, Ken-kun! So, I'll see you on Saturday then?"  
Ken's hand lifted up behind the earpiece attached to his head and placed his fingers on the volume button, holding them there. "Yes. Sanji-goro?"  
Miyako giggled with excitement. "Wakari!" She hung up the phone excitedly and began dancing around her room hugging the phone.  
Back in Tamachi, Ken smiled at his flat computer screen and listened to the silence of his headset, engraving the melodic sound of her voice in his memory, then turning the volume down to 0.   
The week crawled by from all of the anticipation running through Miyako's body, even re-reconstructing Iori's computer seemed to take forever when it had usually only taken about four hours to do so. Ken's life wasn't going any faster either. His lessons seemed to drag on words by the hour. He nearly found himself playing hand hockey with his small golden school clip and falling asleep during the lessons. He was so bored at home that he asked Minomon to entertain him. When the day finally came, each one of them spent nearly two hours getting ready and making themselves look absolutely perfect.   
On the way over to Miyako's apartment, Ken stopped by a little flower shop and picked up a small bouquet of roses and a single very light violet that seemed to match Miyako's hair color. Once presented to her, she squealed with delight and hugged him tightly.  
"They're so beautiful! Let me put them in some water." She said after taking them delicately and smiling at him.   
Ken shook his head and took her hand. "No, don't. I think they bring out the flower inside of you."  
Miyako giggled and held onto them tightly, making sure that she would keep them with her for as long as she could.   
Different from last time, they took the bus to the park, since it was much faster and surprisingly not as noisy as the streets. The bus came to a stop about five minutes later at a bus stop next to the park. Ken and Miyako checked the streets for any passing cars and walked across the street. When Miyako thought about what Ken had said about just wanting to talk to her, she blushed softly and turned away, seeing a bright sakura tree basking in the sunlight, as if waiting for them to sit under it.   
"Hey, Ken. You want to just sit and talk for a while? I found a nice shady tree." She said pointing to it.   
Ken nodded and began walking towards it with her. "Alright. Sounds fine. It is a beautiful day.   
Once there, the two sat down next to one another as Miyako struggled for a topic. She remembered that he won a computer-programming contest about six months back and decided that was where she would break the ice.   
"Err... so, what kind of computer do you own?" she said nervously.  
Ken was almost startled by this question, as he did not think she would ask about his electronics. "Well, it's a pineAPPLE flat screen with forty gigs of RAM, at least it was last week before I upgraded. It now has forty one."  
Miyako looked astonished. "You upgrade yourself?"  
Ken smiled slightly. "Yes, it can be challenging when installing something small in size. Because you've got to tear out a piece of your motherboard and find the right spot for the part, and if it doesn't fit, you have to find another spot and make it fit." He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you with my technical analysis."  
"Oh no you're not! I think it's great how you can be so cool about it. Most people would brag about talent like that."  
Ken looked to her curiously. "What about you? I've heard Iori-san ask you to fix his computer a few times. Do you upgrade it as well?"  
She smiled and blushed with embarrassment. "Well, sometimes, when I accidentally ordered the wrong part and the warranty has gone out of commission."  
"You seem to keep a low profile about it."  
"Well, it usually ends up broken again anyway."  
The two laughed for a few minutes before continuing the conversation about their computers, what hardware and software they preferred, and eventually got into favorite websites. This dialogue lasted for hours filled with laughter, smiles, and looks of deep thought and understanding. Miyako found she was getting far off of the reason she asked him to the park, though having talking to him for so long was quite refreshing. She waited for the next thought on what to talk about to bring it up.  
"Uh, Ken?" she said timidly.  
Ken looked to her with a serious look on his face. "Yes, Miyako-chan? What is it?"  
Miyako blushed softly as butterflies in her stomach began coming out of their cocoons and fluttering around. "I- er... I mean. How does your girlfriend treat you?" She asked, hoping fro some sorts of negative answer to her question.  
Ken sighed softly and looked away. "I...don't have one as of now."  
Miyako strongly resisted the urge to stand up and begin dancing and whooping. "Oh, that's sad. Well, I'm sure that the right girl will come along soon enough." She said politely.  
Ken looked to her sincerely and turned his body to her, taking her hand gingerly in his and staring into her large brown eyes.   
"She already has." He said.  
For the next few hours, the two continued to converse and spill everything out of their hearts to the other, saying what had been on their minds for so long. Miyako confessed that she never really wanted to destroy him, and just wanted to make him see the light and realize that what he was doing was utterly wrong. Ken admitted that since he had begun to see her regularly in the Digital World, that he had begun to fall for her beauty, but also bashfully admitted that her compassion had made him slightly queasy at the start since he was the one wrapped in darkness, but he had just grown to want the team to invade for a chance to see her.  
By the time they had gotten this far, it was nearly sunset, and the sky was turning a darker blue, almost an indigo. A small breeze picked sakura petals off the tree and threw them around the two-pre teens. They turned towards each other and stared into one another's eyes, not saying a word until Miyako broke the silence.   
"Oh, Ken. I love you so much that my heart hurts when I haven't seen you for a while." She said softly.  
Ken smiled back at her just as soft. "And I for you, my darling." He said leaning closer to her. "I only want for you to be happy and to never fret. I'll be right here with you until the day I die."  
Miyako could feel her face grow hot, somehow, the words being said rang a dinner bell in her mind, but she couldn't recall from where. "I love you, Ken-kun"  
Ken's small smile turned into a wide toothy grin, "I love you too, Miya-chan. you're all I live for."  
Miyako blushed deeper. "I love you, Ken-kun."  
"I love you too, Miya-chan. you're all I live for." Ken replied, becoming lost in her gaze, hoping to never find his way out again. His heart began throbbing faster and faster as he closed his eyes and leaned into her and tilted his head as he had done in his dreams for the past week. Finally, like a breath of fresh air, their lips touched. Gently and nervously at first, but then harder, now unafraid of one another.   
Several adults passing by saw the two kissing. Most just walked by, pretending that they hadn't observed. Others stopped for a second and commented, saying things like, "That's so sweet!" or "How adorable."   
Ken and Miyako ignored the comments, letting their feelings for one another bring them as far as they could without losing their conscious mind completely.   
  
  
Oh, tell me Ain't that cute?   
Holding hands in the park,  
Ain't that cute?  
Can't stay late after dark,  
Ain't that cute?   
Was it love from the start?  
Ain't that cute?  
I could swear you stole my heart.  
  
  
  
Epilogue   
The year was 2027. A mauve haired woman was in her kitchen folding up an old tablecloth and setting it inside a picnic basket. She rolled her eyes at the sound of her twelve year old daughter's voice complaining.  
"But, Dad!" she protested, pressing her perfectly round glasses up her nose bridge. "I don't want to look after Osamu and Chiharu!"   
Her father chuckled and kneeled down to her, brushing some of his long violet hair from his eyes.   
"Don't worry. Chiharu is already asleep, and well," He looked to his light haired son with suspicion. "Just watch out for him."  
The girl giggled and flung some of her identical to her father colored hair over her shoulder. "Okay. So basically lock all the doors and make sure he hasn't escaped over the balcony?"  
Her father chuckled again and pats her on the head. "That's my girl."  
The light haired woman emerged from the kitchen holding the basket. "Are we ready to go?"  
The darker haired man stood up again and nodded to his wife. "Of course." He turned to his two children and smiled. "You behave you two. We'll be gone for a few hours."  
The man's wife stepped forward. "And don't put Osamu into the trash chute again, Kimiko. Remember how he got stuck last time."  
Their oldest daughter sighed. "Rats, and it was so fun, too."  
Her parents looked at her gravely. "Don't even joke about that." Her mother said flatly.  
Her husband turned to her with a smile on his face. "Come on, Miya-chan, we want to make it before it rains."  
She smiled back at him. "Okay, Ken-kun." She looked to her children. "And don't pull out Hawkmon's feathers! Or pull on Wormmon's antennae!"  
Ken sighed and almost literally pulled her out of the apartment. "Let's go dear."  
The two of them took a walk to the park like they did when they were younger. They picked the spot under their favorite sakura tree and began to eat their well-prepared lunch while the fragrant sakura petals rained around them. After their lunch was done, they sat in one another's arms, resting their eyes peacefully.  
Miyako rubbed the side of her head against her husband's chest softly. "Sending you that e-mail was the best thing I ever did."  
Ken opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I still have that, you know."  
She looked up at him. "You do? I'm surprised you kept it."  
Ken lifted himself off the ground slightly and reached into his pocket, pulling out something they both identified as a D-Terminal, the way they sent and received e-mails while on the go and without a laptop when they were young. Ken flipped up the screen cover and searched through his saved files, stopping on one that was titled "Miya-chan".   
Miyako smiled happily as it came up, seeing a beautiful border of violets around it, and a picture of her smiling in the background when she was 12. She looked up at Ken and kissed his lips softly. "Kimi wo, Aishiteru."  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against hers. "Kimi wo mo Aishiteru, Miya-chan. And even after all these years, you're still all I live for."  
She cuddled up to him with a giggle. "It sounds good when you say that."  
He stroked her back with his palm, closing his eyes again and lifting his head to the sky. "It still feels good to say it." Ken sat there, holding his lover in his arms, thinking that out of all the Digisenshi, he and Miyako had been the only ones who married another Digisenshi, aside from Yamato and Sora of course. Even despite what everyone had suspected, even Hikari and Takeru hadn't married one another, or gotten the occupations that everyone had thought they would.  
With Ken's dangerous job, he often wondered if he would die, and leave Miyako helpless, as she was just a housewife and hadn't worked a paying job in years. Would she be all right on her own? He didn't want to think of such things, and looked to the sky, drowning in his memories, both good and bad, trying to look on the light side of things, and not the pain of his past.  
"I love you Ken-kun." Miyako said softly, drifting off to sleep.  
Ken's face split into a grin. "I love you too, Miya-chan."  
The two sat beneath the tree for the remainder of the afternoon, letting themselves be covered in sakura petals as the sun sank behind the buildings of the city that once separated them.  
  
A/N: Whoo! Never thought I'd finish that! I hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry it was so long! Okay, listen. I want to do a fic contest, but I don't know what type, and what I should award (hence the absence of my own webpage). If you have any ideas, please include them in your review and I'll look through them and use one. Thanks a bunch you people out there! I love you all! If you're there.... and if you wanna know some of the phrases I used, just include them in your review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or this song. so get your lawyers off my back! unless it's iori-kun *grin* 


End file.
